1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to digital home networking. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system and method for controlling home network devices using a multicast enabled remote control.
2. Description
The evolution of digital technological advances over the last decade or so is transforming the average house into a digital home. For example, homes now include digital equipment that enable users of the home to watch television and surf the Internet at the same time on the same digital device, to view their digital photographs on the television or on the computer, to network personal computers within the home to enable the sharing of documents, images and other types of media amongst the networked PCs, etc.
Each digital device usually comes with its own remote control. A problem associated with having so many different digital devices in the home is having to keep track of each of the remote controls. The ability to control all of the different digital devices in the home is often times difficult for the average consumer. Connecting all of the digital devices in the home may also pose a problem for the average consumer. Also, having to re-wire/re-connect a digital device when the digital device is to be used in a different location of the home may be an inconvenience. For example, if one wants to view a digital video disc (DVD) in the family room when the only DVD player is connected to the television in the living room, the DVD player must be disconnected from the television in the living room and re-connected to a television in the family room. Also, if one wants to view vacation or special family event camcorder movies, the camcorder has to be connected to a television or some other type of display in a room of the house. If the person is showing the camcorder movie(s) to guests, the camcorder may have to be connected to the television in the living room or the family room. If the person is viewing the camcorder movie(s) alone or with another family member, the person may want to view the camcorder movie(s) in the comfort of his/her bedroom, and therefore, must connect the camcorder to the television in his/her bedroom. Also, if the person wants to download the camcorder movies to his/her computer, the camcorder has to be connected to the computer. Thus, the connection and re-connection of the camcorder to different display devices depending on its use within the home can be burdensome to any consumer.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for enabling the consumer to use multiple digital devices within the home without putting an undue burden on the user to fully understand the intricate workings of each of the digital devices. What is also needed is a system and method for enabling the consumer to use any digital device anywhere within the home without having to re-wire the device when the device is used in a different location of the home.